


迢迢

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi





	迢迢

001  
从认识到喜欢需要很久，分开却只需要一句话。  
对于王俊凯提出的分手，千玺并不认为是自己的错，但是也不是对方的错。  
所以没什么好抱怨，也没什么好后悔。  
只是十几年的相处，现在都要抛到脑后，不免有些可惜。  
自然，谈恋爱然后分手是最普通的事情，自己也早就看惯各种分分合合，可认识的时候，是真的开心，在一起的时候，也是真的觉得能够天长地久，只是现在已经是2025年，距离认识已经过了十二年，距离他们在一起也过了九年。  
那些快乐的幸福的过去，都是很久以前的事情了。

002  
分手这样的念头，千玺自己并没有想到过，但分手之后，再去回想原来的生活，就觉得早已埋下伏笔。  
刚在一起的那几年，两个人相处的时间很长，毕竟当时常以团队为整体参加活动，那时候通告也还没有很多，所以总有时间两个人一起到处晃荡，看电影溜冰吃火锅，每天都开开心心，连出席活动都像是约会。最快乐的记忆，也多半来自这段时间。  
只是这样的生活并没有持续多久，王俊凯上大学之后学业一下子轻松了起来，比起其他两个人多了更多的空闲时间，于是除了组合活动之后，也开始去单独接拍电影录制节目，到了千玺也上大学的时候，他以王俊凯的身份出场的次数就已经比以tfboys队长身份的多了，就是千玺自己，上大学之后的行程安排也多了各种各样单独出席的活动。  
组合不散关系不淡，对内对外都是这么说的，但毕竟各自有了不同的发展，所以终究是聚少离多。有时候行程错开，几个月也见不了一面，又都很忙，每天最多打十分钟电话，总是不在一起，有没有这个男朋友……好像也没差。  
现在想来，分手的倒计时，大概就是从这个时候开始的。

003  
分手那天是九月二日，九月六日一起接受采访，九月十三日王俊凯上千玺主持的节目，九月十七日两个人一起出席某颁奖典礼，九月二十一日王俊凯生日，千玺发微博祝福，王俊凯热情回复，九月三十日，千玺客串的电影上映，王俊凯帮忙转发支持。  
分手之前最后一次见面在七月，分手之后却在一个月之内见了三次，对比一下，几乎像是荒诞的喜剧。  
发微博的时候，看到王俊凯的转发的时候，想到已经分手的事情，也觉得很可笑。  
平常人分手之后会怎样呢？  
千玺读大学的时候就见过班上一对同学从认识到在一起再到分手，谈恋爱时那两人总是坐在一起，分手之后则远远避开，就连班级聚餐都会坐在不同的两桌。  
偶尔在微博上也能看到关于分手之后能不能做朋友的调查，评论是一面倒的不可以。  
分手避开是为了不尴尬，不做朋友是为了不打扰，但是这些，对于千玺和王俊凯而言，太难。  
好朋友的标签打在他们身上太久太久，所以断绝往来只是私下也只能是私下，活动上碰面，得相视一笑坐在一起，时不时还得说几句话，免得被八卦感情不再。一方主演的电影上映，主持的节目播出，另一方还得在微博转发，说些虚伪客套的假话。  
避开做不到，不做朋友也做不到，即使做得到，千玺也没有什么去做的意愿。  
他既不觉得见王俊凯尴尬，也不觉得王俊凯出现在自己的生活中算是打扰，事实上，九月里的三次会面，看到王俊凯的时候总是很高兴，这种高兴的心情，与分手之前，也并没有什么分别。  
对王俊凯的喜欢，和分手之前，也没有什么分别。  
但是王俊凯怎么想呢？他会不会尴尬，会不会觉得被打扰？千玺不知道，即使他曾经和王俊凯那样接近，接近到自以为彼此之间了解熟悉再无距离，他想什么自己都知道，可是分手这件事，王俊凯打算了多久，千玺就一点也不知道。  
所以再不敢说了解。  
虽然从开始到现在，无论什么时候看到他想到他，心里浮现的总是那个十六岁时脸红微笑说我喜欢你的少年，但无论是喜欢还是十六岁，都已经是过去式了。

004  
十月六号，王源主演的电影杀青，结束了长达三个月的封闭拍摄，访友外加宣传新片，于是来上千玺的节目。  
从两年前tfboys解散之后，三个人聚在一起的时候就少了很多。起初组合在的时候，至少每年要推出新单曲新专辑，所以总要一起排舞一起练歌，朝夕相处的时间，每年都有一个月。后来组合解散，这样的定时聚会就没了，不过王源在解散之后的活动以电影电视为主，虽然忙起来的时候会几个月见不到人，但闲下来的时候，也能到处看看朋友散散心，因此三个人的关系倒也没淡。  
录完节目之后，千玺去后台收拾东西，出演播厅的时候就看到外面等着一个二十几岁的女人，正低头玩手机，没拿手机的那只手里拿着一瓶咖啡，因为低着头的关系，看不清楚五官，只是觉得有些眼熟，于是走过去之后忍不住又回头打量了一会儿，正看着的时候，王源走了出来，径直走到那女人身边，接过她手里的咖啡，然后说，“我这几天找千玺玩，到时候再和你联系。”  
那女人便点点头道，“嗯。”  
千玺又站在原地等了一会儿，等王源走上前来，两个人一起去换衣间，脱衣服的时候，千玺又想到刚刚那个女人来，于是探出头问道，“刚刚那个女人是你助理么？”  
王源也正在脱衣服，含糊不清地嗯了一声。千玺又道，“我总觉得她有些眼熟。”  
“她跟了我好多年了，你可能以前也见过，没注意，”  
千玺回忆了一下，却想不起什么来，想来只是偶然瞥了一眼留了个模糊的印象，“也许吧。这助理不错，你几乎没交代行程她也不管。”  
“嗯，她人挺好的。”王源一边套裤子一边回答，语气平平淡淡的，听不出什么喜怒来。  
千玺瞄了他几眼，又道，“你这次在这里玩几天？还是住我家么？”  
“你家方便就住你家，不方便我另找地方。玩几天还不确定，你最近有什么安排么？”  
“倒也没什么安排……”千玺随口回答了一句，犹豫了几秒钟终于下定决心道，“王源，有件事我没告诉你。”  
“嗯？”  
“我和王俊凯分手了。”  
这是分手之后他第一次对第三人说出这个，心里本来有很多话要说，斟酌了半天，还是只说了这么几个字，说完之后惴惴不安地看过去，王源也正看过来，清秀的脸上还是没什么表情，只是眨了眨眼睛，沉默了片刻便道，“知道了。”  
千玺有时候想，王源大概才是三个人里最成熟冷静的一个，虽然平时跳脱得很，但是碰上什么大事却冷静得很，当时他们两个人刚在一起，带着70%的兴奋和30%的羞涩去找王源，准备第一个告诉他，吓他一跳，结果王源只是抬头，看了看他们两个，然后微微一笑，“知道了，恭喜你们。”，回应和现在如出一辙。  
当时对这种平淡很失望，现在却莫名有些安心。  
不必问为什么，简简单单的三个字，算是对这段分手盖棺定论。  
就像当时王俊凯发来“我们分手吧。”的短信时候，千玺也只是回了个好。

005  
十月，送走王源之后没多久，千玺接了个新的电影，于是暂停了几期综艺节目的录制，去了偏僻的乡下，一住就是一个月。等结束了拍摄出来，主持那边又堆积了一大摊事情，等终于搞定了一切可以休息几天的时候，千玺觉得自己已经快要过劳死了。  
休息的第一天是睡过去的，第二天则连着网，补完了过去一个月没看的网上各种各样的和王俊凯和王源相关的娱乐新闻综艺视频。  
看采访新闻的习惯是从很小的时候开始的，那个时候刚出道，很少出现在媒体面前，所以要回来反复看自己的表现，发现不足吸取经验，到后来，这些场面话已经说得十分顺畅，看视频就变成了一种娱乐消遣。再往后几年，三个人各自闯出一片天空，于是看视频就变成了了解另外两个人近况的渠道——或者说是了解王源的渠道，毕竟那个时候他和王俊凯每天都要通电话，对彼此的境况一清二楚，不过就算这样，千玺也会一个不落地看完和王俊凯有关的所有采访综艺，毕竟不在身边，看看也好，偶尔发现王俊凯笑得太傻，还算是个调情的材料。  
十一月中旬，补视频的时候千玺也忍不住开始捕捉王俊凯各种各样的表情，暂停截图发彩信……本来是一气呵成的事情，却在翻开短信列表的时候停了下来。  
与王俊凯的短信记录2483条，最后通信时间是2025-09-02，最后两条短信，分别是王俊凯发来的“我们分手吧。”和千玺回复的“好。”。  
看到这个就明白自己截图的举动是何等的无聊，甚至于看视频也毫无意义，因为现在已经没有再关注他的必要，甚至于也没有关注他的资格。  
千玺想自己其实不是不接受分手，两个月前刚分手的时候他就决定要把过去的十几年都抛到脑后，只是惯性太强，常常忘记。  
和王俊凯认识的时间太久了，一起哭过笑过，疯过闹过，吵过架也和好过。艰难的时候，相互扶持过，低落的时候，相互鼓励过，风光的时候，一起喜悦过，成功的路上，并肩同行过。少不更事的时候，是最好的朋友最好的玩伴，情窦初开的年纪，又成了恋人。  
千玺想，王俊凯几年前说要天长地久，许下承诺时的心情不是假的，但现在他决定离开的时候，这份心情也一样义无反顾。  
不能说他善变，一六年那个夏天，他说“我喜欢你。”的时候，是认真地想要永远在一起，可是那个时候两个人都还太小，还没到可以作出承诺决定未来的年龄。  
所以分道扬镳，只剩下记忆的碎片在心底的角落渐渐腐烂。

006  
与忙碌的十月和十一月上旬对比，十一月剩下的三分之二都过得很轻松。而到了十二月，跨年晚会提上了日程，于是又开始忙了起来，一直忙到一月，终于得到了一周的假期。  
到了这个时候，千玺才忽然意识到，自己已经有整整三个月没有见过王俊凯了。  
其实这才是常态，娱乐圈这么大，见不到实在是稀松平常的事情，稀奇的反而是九月的三次会面。  
娱乐圈这么大，避开一个人多么简单。哪怕是以前，他们在同一个城市生活，在同一家店吃饭，同一条街道开车，同一个公寓生活，只是因为时间不对，就永远碰不到。何况现在他们常驻的地方，相距千里之遥？  
这种时候常常相遇，假如不是万中无一的巧合，一定是两个人都有相遇的心。  
千玺不否认自己有，但是王俊凯也会有吗？他不知道。  
而自己是希望他有还是希望他没有呢？好像也说不上来。

007  
二月十日，收到某卫视情人节晚会的邀请，邀请函上声明还会邀请王俊凯和王源，算是tfboys的再聚首。王源发了条短信过来，“你去不去？你要是不想去我就推掉。”  
为什么自己的不愿意要由王源出面去说？想来是王源要避免自己开口的尴尬，顺便帮自己背一个不近人情的锅。  
这样为自己着想，千玺不能说不感动，只是想起很久以前，王源总是玩玩闹闹特别跳脱，怎么现在就变成这样成熟的样子了呢？千玺对着信息发了一会儿呆，终于回复道，“我倒是没什么，聚聚也好。”  
“那好，我这边就回可以了，你也回复吧。”  
王源这么说，意思是这三个人的晚会只由两个人的对话便敲定了？王源不至于粗心，大概要么他先和王俊凯商量过再来找的自己，要么他确信王俊凯不会拒绝。  
具体是哪一种呢……千玺犹豫了几秒钟，还是发短信问道，“王俊凯那边呢？你问过了？”  
“嗯，我这几天正好找他玩来着。”  
“这样，那情人节见。”  
“嗯。”  
收到最后一条回复之后，千玺把手机收起来，开始着手收拾东西。  
虽然离那个晚会还有几天，不过越早收拾越好。

008  
晚会的录制在13号的下午八点，千玺本来买了上午十一点的飞机，下午一点就能到，不巧航班延误，到的时候已经下午六点，赶去电视台的时候还碰上堵车，加上化妆对流程之类的准备工作，只是将将没有迟到，幸亏晚会不仅仅邀请了他们，所以几个人要做的事情不多，先一起唱出道歌曲《爱出发》，再各自表演一曲，然后接受一下采访，与现场粉丝互动一番。流程还算简单，千玺在化妆的时候感觉还算轻松。  
结果还是出了点小岔子。  
大概还是太久没一起合作过，唱起来稍微有些慌乱，节奏不对。  
录制完之后，三个人各自去换衣服，千玺一向换得快，出来的时候正碰上王俊凯，面面相觑了几秒钟，千玺率先打了个招呼。  
王俊凯点点头，道，“刚刚表现不太好，我准备去看看王源，一起去吧、”  
“好、”  
之前自己来的太晚，上节目之前也没来得及和其它人说话，对于节目之后要怎样应对王俊凯也有些惴惴……没想到这么简单，交流这么正常，果然两个人都长大了。  
去王源的换衣间的时候发现上次那个女助理也在，也不知道两个人在说什么，见到千玺他们进来，那女助理便微微一笑，王源这些年接演的角色总是高冷范，现在也和角色里一样面无表情，但看起来不像是难过的样子。  
千玺和王俊凯对视一眼，还准备说什么，王源却率先开口道，“你们总不是要来安慰我，其实没必要，这种小事还不至于影响心情。”  
王俊凯点点头，“总是有点不放心，你没事就好。现在节目录完了，你是要回去么？”  
“倒也不急，电视台说要请大家一起吃夜宵来着，刚刚和我打了电话，我帮你们都报了名，啊，千玺你没什么事吧？”  
千玺对看过来的王源摇摇头，于是王源便微微一笑，又道，“哦对了小凯，我帮你说了多点几个不辣的菜，你放心。”  
“那真是谢谢你。”  
“不客气不客气，就当酬谢你这几天请我住么，哈哈。”  
王俊凯不吃辣？听前半句的时候千玺几乎忍不住要反驳，但王俊凯立刻就认可了。  
也就是说王俊凯现在不吃辣了？……这可真是个新消息。  
在千玺的记忆里，根本没有王俊凯不吃辣的资料，反倒是王俊凯喜欢吃辣的记忆十分鲜明，小时候王俊凯因为青春痘不能吃辣还难过过很长一段时间，没分手的时候，两个人一起出去吃饭，自己点菜的时候考虑到这个还会叫店家多放辣椒，王俊凯也笑着吃得很欢……结果现在他却不吃辣了？  
千玺想时间真是可怕的东西，分手也没几个月，王俊凯的改变竟然都蔓延到口味上来了。  
偏偏看自己的眼神，说话的语气还是和原来一样，温和亲近。  
对视的时候就觉得好像是人生在倒带，岁月退回到最初的地方，两个人都还是十几岁的互相喜欢的少年，然后从这过去中得到模糊的满足。

009  
夜宵的位置安排，三个人还是坐在一起，和之前晚会略有不同，王俊凯坐在中间，王源和千玺分坐两边。  
一桌还坐了很多人，颇有几个性格豪爽的，整桌的气氛都很high，也没什么单独讲话的机会，千玺一方面觉得有些可惜，一方面又觉得有些安心。  
吃到后来开始灌酒，王俊凯喝得有点醉，幸亏他酒品不错，喝醉了也就是睡觉，不发酒疯也不吐，只是睡的很沉，不大容易醒。  
千玺和王源两个人扛着他去房间，起初还有点旖旎的念头，到六楼的时候就只剩下累这一个感觉了，开了门把酒鬼放到床上，剩下的两个清醒的人则在一边喘气。  
气息平和了点之后，王源叹了口气，“小凯真是，怎么这么重，拍电影能穿进戏服么？”  
千玺哑然，“他密度大，不妨事。”  
王源摇摇头，又道，“他这么睡着可不行，该洗个澡，你……算了，我帮他洗吧。”  
难道王源觉得自己会对王俊凯做什么？又或者只是怕自己尴尬？其实两个直男互相看看裸体也不算大事……千玺有心想反驳一下，但又觉得反驳这个未免无聊，而且自己也不是特别想帮王俊凯洗澡，于是点点头，看着王源扛了人进浴室，也没说什么。

010  
千玺自己主持的节目在情人节这天也是有活动的，所以买了第二天一早的机票回去，去机场的时候估计王俊凯还没起床，也就是说，这次的会面就到此为止了。  
来之前倒是想过见面要怎么样怎么样，以为会很尴尬会有很多感慨，其实和九月的见面也没什么区别。  
平淡而乏善可陈。  
千玺叹了口气，四处张望了一下，意外地在床上发现了王俊凯的手机。  
黑色的LG……还是自己买给他的呢，过了这么久他也没换。  
浴室里传来隐约的水声，这时候那两个人应该还不会出来，千玺犹豫了几秒钟，鬼使神差地伸出手，把王俊凯的手机拿了过来，右滑解锁，主界面上显示出现在的时间，00：11。  
原来已经情人节了。  
往前推算一下，00：00的时候，大概就是自己扛着王俊凯上楼的时候，虽然不是多么浪漫，也算个亲密接触，显得这个情人节也有了点温度。  
千玺随手翻了翻应用列表，点开联系人，从中找到自己，发了条短信过去，“我们和好吧。”  
然后用自己的手机回复，“好。”，再把王俊凯手机里的短信记录删掉。  
去年的时候，自己送了王俊凯他从小喜欢的女明星的写真，王俊凯回的礼却很普通，那么今年就让他多付出一点吧。  
千玺想自己不贪心，只要王俊凯付出一毛钱的话费，世界上再没有比这寒酸的礼物了吧。  
虽说在今天，也没有比这还好的礼物了。

011  
情人节过后，生活又恢复原状。  
工作不多，偏偏几乎每天都有事，偶尔一天两天没工作，又要预防突发情况什么的，不能走得太远。  
于是旅游访友什么的统统不行，所幸他人缘不错，朋友又不都像他一样不能挪窝，于是隔三差五总有朋友一边抱怨北京雾霾严重好玩的地方都玩腻了一边坐几个小时的飞机来看他，而其中的主力军就是王源和王俊凯。  
王源主要是拍电影，王俊凯主要是电视剧，种类不同，不过工作都是要么忙的要死要么闲的蛋疼的种类，因此每年总有时间到处瞎逛。  
千玺大学毕业之后就和王俊凯合租了一间公寓，三室两厅，房租挺贵，两人各付一半，交租时往往嗷嗷直叫。可惜的是房间利用率不高，王俊凯大部分时间在重庆，来的时间实在不能说很多，而且来了也不会多占用什么房间，偶尔王源来了使用率达到三分之二，就算是顶峰了。不过，浪费归浪费，贵归贵，毕竟两个人合住，房子大点感觉也高兴，所以不好的地方也就忍了。  
前阵子两个人分手，王俊凯支付宝打了最后一个月的房租，同时留言“你换地方租吧，现在的太大太贵。”。千玺看着那条支付消息颇有些忿忿，一来为王俊凯的小气，最后一次付房租过来竟然也一如既往只出月租的一半，也不知道多出点留个美好记忆，二来为回复的麻烦，犹豫了约莫一分钟，终于打了一分钱过去，同时留言“好。”。  
在那以后，王俊凯再也没来过北京。

012  
虽然给王俊凯回复了好，也确实在那之后重新租了个两室一厅的小房子，但千玺也没退掉原来那间房。  
至于为什么没退，也许因为退房麻烦，也许因为他收入渐长负担得起，也许因为他是个恋旧拒绝改变的人，也许因为某些不足为外人道的隐秘的小心思。  
反正就是没有退。  
但是也没有再住进去过，只是每天每天，只要工作结束得早就会绕远路，从那里回去。  
路过公寓的时候，会把车开得慢一点，仔仔细细打量一番，看看附近有没有开新的店铺，看看花坛里有没有什么新生的花朵，看入口的墙有没有新的涂鸦，晚上的时候再抬头看一眼那扇窗有没有透出亮光。  
短短的十几米路，总要开个一分钟，幸亏公寓在郊区，路过的车不多，所以大半年来，也没有谁抗议过。  
其实千玺本人倒是不介意被人发现的，或者说他希望被人发现，被发现千玺在某段路程徘徊，最好还能上个热点新闻，被王俊凯看到。  
虽然这就是示弱了，但什么样的他王俊凯没看过呢？示弱又有什么大不了？  
只是可惜得很，大半年了，每次经过那段路，都碰不上其他可能提出抗议的车，甚至连行人都寥寥无几，十分可怜。  
那块地区实在是太偏僻了，所以四月十三那天，他一眼就看到了站在公寓对面的王俊凯。  
不……不全是因为偏僻，事实上他路过时搜索王俊凯已经有两天了，而期待在这里碰到王俊凯已经有七个月了。  
所以一眼就发现他，半点也不意外。

013  
和大部分明星一样，千玺玩小号。但是千玺也不玩小号。  
因为他的小号从来不发微博，只是拿来关注一些大号不好意思关注的人，比如段子手，AV女优，福利号……以及一些有名的私生饭。  
一直以来，千玺都觉得私生饭是一种神奇的存在，一方面他不可避免的觉得她们很烦人，一方面又对她们堪比雷达的找人能力佩服的五体投地。有段时间，千玺去拍一个电视剧，这个城市的戏拍完去那个城市，忙的连玩手机的时间都没有，每次出门身边也有助理保安若干人等，偏偏就是这样，那些私生饭也能po出他的单人照——虽然P得过分又很糊——可就连几个大站都不知道他的行踪呢。  
鉴于私生饭们超强的战斗力，千玺偷偷关注了好几个，用以得知不方便联系的小伙伴的行踪。  
四月十一日，关注的某一个人发了一张图，高P高糊，毫无收藏价值。  
但传达的信息却值得把它拿回家好好装裱起来每天拜三次——  
王俊凯在北京。

014  
好消息，王俊凯在北京。  
坏消息，只知道王俊凯在北京。  
既不知道他来干什么也不知道他具体在哪里，千玺想以自己现在的能力，假如非得要找并不是找不到，但是找到了又能怎么样呢？要扑上去询问他的来意同时一诉衷肠吗？  
他可以示弱，但这样的事情，怎样也做不来。  
于是他决定一切照旧，假如这样依然相遇，那至少证明两个人之间还有某种联系存在，虽然这联系既非前生所定，亦非今世所求，但存在即有道理，所以相遇必然有意义。到那个时候，自己也许就能把那些说过的或者没说过的话好好地说一遍，同时一个人或者两个人去过完接下来的人生。  
怀抱着这样的想法，他终于在回家的路上，在放慢速度缓缓前行的第一段路，看见了十几米外的公寓对面站立的王俊凯，时间，四月十三日下午五点四十三分十六秒。  
千玺想，北京有将近两千万人，16410.54平方公里，偏偏他们能在这里相遇，实在是神奇。为了这样的神奇，他应该上前去，像个成年人一样的说些正常的社交辞令，再把之前决定好要说的话说出来，换一个干脆的结局，而不是在看到王俊凯的同时倒车，躲在树的阴影后，做偷窥的勾当。  
他终于意识到自己其实从没报过能见到王俊凯的希望，也并没有能够正常交流的心理准备，所以只能躲在树后，躲在近到能看清王俊凯表情的地方，想一万次王俊凯为什么来北京为什么在这间公寓前，却不上前去亲口问哪怕一句。  
千玺一向知道自己的性格里有懦弱的成分，但这个弱点从没有哪个时候像现在这样明显而且可憎。但就是在这样憎恶的同时，他也依然犹豫着，看着王俊凯从站着到蹲着，并且低下头来开始看手机。  
他在看什么呢……这么想着的时候，千玺的手机响了，屏幕上跳动的名字非常熟悉——王俊凯。  
为什么王俊凯会在这个地方给自己打电话……千玺盯着低头的王俊凯看了几秒钟，终于接起电话道，“喂？”  
“我是王俊凯。”  
“嗯，我是千玺。”  
“……”话筒的那边安静了几秒钟，透过树叶的缝隙，千玺看到王俊凯站起身来，抬头看了眼公寓，然后叹了一口气。  
王俊凯看起来像是后悔，后悔不该打这个电话，但会后悔就说明他打电话的初衷是对自己有利的，察觉到这一点之后，千玺抢先开口道，“小凯，你觉不觉得刚刚的对话很熟悉，我们第一次见面的时候在你好之后就是这么自我介绍的。”  
王俊凯低头笑了笑，“都是小时候的事情了，我说不清。”  
千玺想王俊凯是二十六岁不是六十二岁，第一次见面的事情两个人常说，何以就记不清了呢，显然是故意冷淡处理，于是也笑了笑，道，“记不得便记不得罢，只是你竟然会给我打电话，实在稀奇。”  
“情人节那天……你用我手机给你发了短信，是吗千玺？”  
……王俊凯竟然发现了这个？千玺一时有些错愕，但很快便应道，“是。”  
如果王俊凯能为了这个特意跑来北京公寓前给他打电话，他为什么不能直截了当地承认？虽然他怯懦到不敢去和王俊凯打个招呼，但总不至于连说个是都做不到。  
王俊凯又沉默了一会儿，道，“为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”  
“现在说这个有什么意思？我说分手的时候你可没说半个不字。”  
“我想你不会拿分手开玩笑，所以无论分手是什么原因，总是你自己的意志。”千玺叹了口气，“小凯，那个时候，我从没经过什么挫折，看到你的短信就手足无措，你以为我不想说点别的吗，但当时的我太年轻，虽然知道过去的感情不是假的，但总害怕现在是我一厢情愿，害怕你已经没有了要和我一起的心情，所以干脆回个好，最后保全一点脸面。”  
对面沉默了很久，终于传来一句毫无感情的“无聊。”，千玺透过茂密的树叶看过去，王俊凯似乎正要挂掉电话，急忙道，“别挂，别挂，小凯，你就是为了短信打电话过来的吗？”  
“对。”  
“那你现在在哪里？”千玺一边说一边轻轻下了车，往王俊凯的方向走过去。  
“在哪里？当然是在自己家了。”  
真是一本正经地胡说八道，千玺几乎要笑出声来。  
原来怯懦的人不止自己一个，千玺一边往前走一边想真是谢天谢地，命运让他们两兜兜转转歧路而行了那么久，终于还是在这里碰见了，他想自己应该严肃点，却控制不住地微笑起来，搭上了王俊凯的肩，轻轻道，“胡说八道。”  
王俊凯白皙的脸上浮起淡淡的红色来，咳嗽了两句道，“你怎么在这里？”  
“我只是在自己家而已，这不是很正常的事情吗？”千玺模仿着王俊凯之前的语调，凑近道。  
王俊凯不理他的调侃，平静道，“我要走了。”  
“你喜欢我对不对？”  
“你未免自我感觉太好了。”  
“小凯，我们现在都还年轻，还有很长的路没有走，难道就要在这里说再见？我不希望到老了以后再回忆起现在，发现那时候果然是两情相悦，然后从这过去中得到一丁点莫须有的安慰。”  
“千玺，你可真是够肉麻的。”  
“我从小就脸皮厚，你难道忘了十九岁的时候我做了什么和你表白？”  
王俊凯的面色却忽然冷了下来，“我要走了。”  
“小凯，我刚刚是不是说了什么冒犯了你？”千玺小心翼翼地问。  
“没有。”  
“那你该给我个答复。”  
“千玺，醒醒吧，我们已经分手了。”王俊凯推开千玺搭在自己肩膀上的手，重复道，“我要走了。”  
“我不相信，那你为什么要来这里？”  
“这不重要。”  
“对我很重要。”  
“我不想说。”  
“可我想知道。”千玺坚持道，“而且隐瞒对我不公平。”  
“你知道了又怎么样，我说我是来找你复合的，你相信吗？”  
“我信。”  
“好，”王俊凯朝他冷笑，“你只要回答对一个问题我们就可以手拉手系上彩虹带去跳舞了，我最喜欢吃什么味道的酸奶？”  
千玺怔了一下，但立刻便毫不犹豫道，“红枣味。”。这个问题太简单了，他们在一起的那几年，王俊凯每次买酸奶都只买红枣味，后来两个人同居，千玺负责买东西，买的也都是红枣味，这一点根本不可能记错。  
“不，是原味。”王俊凯微微一笑，“我就知道你答不对。”  
“可是……”  
“我的确喜欢过红枣味，但现在已经不了。千玺，你的确对我很了解，你记得我那个时候总买红枣味的东西，但那是好多年前的事情了。就像你记得我喜欢吃辣，但你不知道，那时候我喜欢吃辣只是因为长痘被限制吃辣，不能吃所以想吃，所以以为自己喜欢吃……现在我已经不喜欢了。”  
千玺看着面色温柔的王俊凯，在早春的四月忽然觉得很冷，他试图说些什么来为自己辩解，却不知为何开不了口，只能怔怔地听着王俊凯继续说。  
“千玺，和你在一起的我已经二十六岁，不是十六岁了，但你对我的映像，还是来自于小时候。  
你知不知道我们在一起说得最多的是什么？是过去。  
过去美好吗？美好。我喜欢吗？喜欢。  
即使再过几十年，到我老去，也不可能忘记和你一起的曾经，但是，一起去吃抄手，一起打游戏，一起捉弄人，一起唱歌的过去……离现在已经有十几年了。  
难道现在的我们的感情要建立童年回忆的基础上吗？  
你看，我们都有了新的生活，我开始演电视剧，你开始主持，明明都有无穷多的新鲜的事情，为什么聚在一起时却总要说过去？你是恋旧的人，但不能一直活在过去里，不能永远回着头走路。”  
千玺觉得今天真是在天堂和地狱间打了好几个来回，他以为王俊凯和他分手只是因为疏于联络，他以为王俊凯来北京来公寓就是又起了喜欢的心思，几分钟前，他鼓足勇气表白，以为两个人之间从此就再没有阻碍，而且他也能感受到，当时的王俊凯的确被打动了，只是自己说起了十九岁，才打消了答应的心。  
但是难道能说自己是口误吗？难道自己能够只自责这一点吗？那与小偷被抓住后只后悔被抓住而不后悔偷东西有什么区别？但如果自己是被捉住的嫌疑人……自己果真偷了东西吗？  
他拼命想说服自己没有，但心底某个细小而坚持的声音说着有。  
每次想起王俊凯，他心里浮现出来的形象一直都是十六岁的少年，他关于王俊凯的一切情报，也的确都来自于十几岁……但是难道他就对现在的王俊凯毫无所知毫无所感吗？  
千玺抬起头去看王俊凯的脸，他的表情依然很温柔，“千玺，十六岁的时候我对你说我喜欢你，这份心情到现在依然如此，但如果你眼里一直是十六岁的我，那我们就不可能再走下去。”  
那么这是王俊凯的最后通牒了，也是他给自己最后的机会了。  
千玺深吸一口气，看着王俊凯的脸，那张脸上依稀还有一点少年时代的影子，可表情神态，都与少年时期千差万别全不相同了。  
但是自己看了少年时代的他那么久，根深蒂固的习惯，难道能那样轻易地抛开？假如随便许诺，那对王俊凯也不公平。  
千玺叹了一口气，道，“小凯，我二十五岁了，性格早就成型了，想改变可不简单。”  
王俊凯怔了一下，竟然笑了起来，“对，那么就这样告别吧。”  
千玺拉住他，“小凯，要我把过去抛在脑后不可能，我们各退一步，好不好？”  
“嗯？”  
千玺伸出手，“初次见面，我是易烊千玺，二十五岁。”  
他紧张地看着王俊凯，看着他脸上的表情从笑到平静再到笑，看着他终于伸出手来握住了自己，轻声道，“初次见面，我是王俊凯，二十六岁。”  
千玺用力地回握了一下，然后松开了它，笑道，“你吃过晚饭了吗？一起去吃晚饭吧，我的车在那边。”  
“才刚认识就约会吗？现在的年轻人可真前卫啊。”王俊凯笑嘻嘻道。  
千玺拉了他一把，两个人并肩走向十几米外的车子，笑道，“何止约会，今晚我们还能住到对面的公寓里去呢。”  
“原来你还租着它啊。”  
“不，王俊凯先生，刚认识的你对我了解太多啦。”  
千玺嘟囔着抱怨了一句，发动了汽车，身边的王俊凯笑的很灿烂。  
他不能完全割舍过去，但是可以重新去认识他。  
人生可以翻开新的一页，虽然还不知道接下来是阳光还是风雨，但只要两个人一起，未来就有了期待的价值。

—FIN—


End file.
